What is Happening
by KDpurple
Summary: After quieting TD Duncan get thrown into Jail. Gwen has stopped talking to him and he feeling quite lonesome. Exploring the internet he find a interesting girl. A girl that makes him feel... feel something he has never real felt before. That's when it hits him like a bus he is falling head over heals for a chick. Does she feel the same or will she play him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story so be nice with comments. So alittle about it, it take place after TD everyone in this sorry is 23yrs or older. Duncan finally finds a women who makes him feel like how he made a million girls feel. In love. This story does not follow any story from TD i just use the name so i don't have to describe as many people that are there. This story is 18+ it will have reference and detail about drugs, sex and adult language. If you do not want to read about any of those stuff please do not read this story. Thank you

So it begins

_Duncan POV:_

I woke up yet again in a cell thinking only got 4 more months left of this bullshit. When total drama ended I had to go back to Jail because I broke some contract with Chris. He is out of my life but still fucking with me. The only thing that sucks is I'm away from my girl Gwen, well if she my girl still. I haven't heard from her in over a month, the last letter I got from her, she meet a group of goths and a few guys where hitting on her. It was really bringing me down so I decide to go chat with some of the other convicts. For being in Jail there where a lot of understanding guys with good advice.

One of mine to go guys was an older gentlemen he had a family outside and really helped look out for me. He got locked up for robbing a convenient store, he need money the for his daughters braces. Chad was his name he kind of looked like a young Chuck Norris.

"Hey Duncan what's the problem this morning? You look deader than usual" Chad said with a smirk.

"Ugh just worried about my girl. Was thinking about it this morning haven't heard from he in a month. I guess I'm just lonely and worried no one is waiting for me. You know your wife and daughter see ya every week." I said sounding a little depressed.

"You know if your lonely we got chat room online. Everything you say is monitored by the warden but there are some really nice ladies on there." Chad pointed to the library

Huh never knew there was stuff like that in a library. Actually I wouldn't know what is in it never been in one. I walk over the library and ask the guard about what Chad told me. He pointed me to the computers and told me I had to make an account which cost money to us. I gave him the 5 dollar fee for the week and started it up. Username: Dunkbadman420, ya that's my name if you have a problem go shove it up your ass. At first there was nothing but desperate older women. Then I saw a new name log in that made me laugh. PonySkellington420 her avatar was a picture of a golden fluffy dog. Before I could even type to her I got a message from her.

"_HI I love your name! lol total know when people are up to know good when you see those number right? lol"_ PonySkellington40 typed. I was kind of happy she wrote first. Wait I was happy why was I that lonely or that she was a pot lover. Gwen never got into it like me.

"_Hey thanks! I like yours to can I ask what PonySkellington means?" _I typed to her. I sat waiting for a respond yesh what was a I! I was waiting like a teen girl by the phone. I was about to go to bed when I heard the bing. My heart raced she wrote me back yesh I was super lonely.

"_if you promise not to laugh it's my two favorite shows. Lol My little Pony and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lol I have to be one of the biggest nerds for those shows. Lol" _PonySkellington wrote back and before I could answer she sent another.

"_I know you're in Jail but why? What did you do?" PS_

"_Why do you want to know?" _I didn't really care just didn't want to stop talking

"_Well I get extra credit for talking to convicts. Just want to make sure I'm not talking to a murder. Lol" PS_

"_Alright well its real silly you know that show Total Drama well I'm Duncan and Chris throw me in here cause I cancelled my contract. Dick right so I'm waiting in here for the next 4 months." _I sent it wondering what she would say

"_oh that's lame. Nothin cool. Lol jk. Ya I have watched it and Chris is a total dick. If I ever was on their first thing I do is kick him where the sun don't shine. Lol"_

"_I know I should have before I quite. Dame it. You have an evil mind. So what can I call you PonySkellington is kind of long." _I asked waiting for a response. Why was I so into this chick I don't know what she looks like, or if she's even my type. She just talking to convicts for extra credit, she might never even tell me her name. I started to get depressed again when I heard the bing again.

"_My name is Codie. No it's not a joke that's my real name. Dad thought it be cool to name his father a boy's name luckily my mom added the ie so at least its consider a girl's name. lol Laugh all you want its different like me and it suits me very well." _Codie typed. I can tell why I was excited about her she is as she said different. The night ran long and we finally called it a night. I couldn't wait to get back online to talk to her. Then it hit me wait I'm excited to talk to a girl, me the guy who flirts with any chick with a nice rack. What is wrong with me as Jail really mad me that crazy for a girls attention.


	2. Iris

Iris

Me and Codie talk the rest of the time I was in Jail. We learned so much about each other. She is everything in one. She loves to play games like Black ops, Boardlands, Gears of war and Diablo. She plays sports and actually likes to watch football. She is creative loves to write and draw. She is going to college to be a teacher. She works as a nanny, live in an one bedroom apartment by herself and owns a golden malamute named Zero. I still have yet to see her but my time is almost up and I'm going to see if she would like to meet up.

I went to the library like normal on my free time but it was closed I asked one of the nearby guards what was up.

"_Hey! What gives thought you would close a library?"_ I ask with a puzzle look on my face

"_Sorry I know how much knowledge is for you guys but the library is closed till further notice if you have a problem take it up to the warden."_ He told me not really caring. I thought I had to tell her when I was out or something so she didn't think I was ignoring her. I decide to talk to the warden and see what the deal was. I walked to his office when an inmate bumped me.

"_Hey watch where you're going dick!" _I yelled at him already heat by not being able to chat with Codie.

"_Karma has caught up to you Duncan. She will be your everything, the one you always wanted. Will you do anything for her? Will she treat you like you've treated so many others? There will be no one like her and she has a heart to love you forever. You must decide." _The creepy inmate told me. I was confused and thinking was he talking about Codie? What does he mean Karma? I went to grab him

"_What the fuck you say man?" _I yelled as I grabbed an empty jacket hanging on the wall. What the… I sewer someone was just here. Looking even more confused I heard another voice.

"_Son! Can I help you?" _A large man walked out of a door looking at me like I was crazy.

"_Sorry sir I thought I heard somethingand it scared me but turns out it was nothing but my imagination." _I told him but the jacket down

"_Good. Is there something I can help you with usually inmates don't walk this way unless they got a problem. I'm Warden Dave." _Dave told me waving his arms to go into his office.

"_Yes sir" _I walked into his office and continued. _"I wanted to see when the library would be back open sir?" _I told him looking straight into the eye. He looked at me straight back took a deep breath and spoke.

"_Tell me why you are wondering so bad you came all the way to me? Don't lie to me and tell me you were learning. I wasn't born yesterday son there was something else. Tell me the truth and you might get what you want and lie I'll send you on your way to your ceil."_

I looked at him wondering why he would care but then I remember Chad saying he monitors everything so he already knows.

"_The truth sir is… I meet a woman online and I wanted to let her know when I'm off so we can meet. If the library is closed for longer than a month then I would like to add my phone number and why I wouldn't be talking to her." _I had no idea why I told him but something deep down told me you might never talk to her again if you fuck this up. He looked at me didn't say anything then got up and but his hand on my shoulder.

"_Son your telling me you have been going to the library to talk to a women? _He looked at me straight then cracked a smile. _"Hahaha its ok son we do crazy thing for women. Tell you what if you do something's for me I'll let you us my computer and you can tell this women anything you want?" _He put out his hand so we can shack on it.

"_Wait what things are you asking for cause I'm no snitch."_ I squinted my eyes at him and crossed my arms wait for his answer.

"_Oh little stuff like clean the bathrooms, help out in the kitchen and do the guards laundry. You'll have to give up all your free time but you'll get to tell your women your release date and phone number." _He looked at me still smirking with his hand out. I thought give up my workout time, time outside and everything else that keeps me sane for a girl.

"_Alright you got a deal but I get to talk to her the rest of the day before I get to be your bitch boy." _I looked dead into his eye ready to shack his hand.

"_Fair enough." _He responded and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it pretty hard so I squeezed harder. "_Hahaha I like you son you got spunk could make a pretty good warden someday." _With that he started up his computer pointed me to it and left the room. I ran to the computer hoping she was online. She was but it showed that she been inactive for a while. I was getting pissed off I just made a deal with the devil and the bitch isn't even on then the bing noise went off.

"_Hey I waited for you all morning thought you forgot about or internet date if you want to call it. Lol" Codie wrote_

"_Forget about you Dork. I don't think so. Lol what have you been up to this whole time?" _I asked her

"_Well being a Dork mainly. Lol I was listening to a few songs and I wondered if you heard of the Goo Goo Dolls you knowing being a rebel and all might not be your cup of tea."_

"_I know of them. Might not know of all the songs but that's why they invented the internet so I can look them up. Lol"_

"_I guess well the song is called Iris and idk made me think of us. I know its lame but the line where he says something like I want you to know who I am just not the world and that's me. I don't think the world would get me like you do but as long as you know I'm here for you that is all that matters."_ For a sec I was weak I thought she was so cute by saying that. No girl as ever been so cute towards be and then I notice I just gave up all free time that something I never done for a girl.

'_That's cute Dork. I'm not going to tell the world anything. You're my secret." I told her back_

"_Thanks Dunk! So when is the big day?"_

"_The end of this month and I'll get my phone back so why don't you text me." _(He shared his number but because I don't want to give mine out or some random one you don't get to see it lol)

"_Thanks it's in my phone now I'll send you a text saying I'm the dork online lol"_

"_Ya that will be perfect and you can send it now so you don't forget about me." _

"_I could never ever forget about you. It's not every day you get to talk to a celebrity just don't forget about me once your out." _She was so funny, sweet and acted like the biggist dork in the world. We talked the rest of the day until the warden came in and kicked me off I told her goodnight and see her in a month.

The month went by fast and all I could think of was Codie. What she looked like, if she was an ugly betty or a beautiful princess. How my friends would treat her. What my family might think of her. What her family would think of me. If Chris would find out. That's when it hit me like a brick wall Gwen…no Courtney what would she do to her. What would Chris put her through? She didn't want anyone to know she existed; she could walk out of my life cause of them. Oh god what can I do. 


	3. More Than Expected

More than expected

Finally the day came when I could leave these prison walls and return to life. I didn't know if I wanted to return so scared of what the future holds. Then I thought if I don't like it I'll do something stupider and return. As I walk to the checkout gate the warden stopped me.

"_I see you ready to go. I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping out with those extra chores." _He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and thought like I really wanted to be helpful to you.

"_I hope you find that girl." _He said without the smirk and dismissed. As I continued walking I heard a voice from behind me say

"_Remember what you did for her. If its love she will do anything for you. Don't take a girl like that for granted. Even when people tell me its better, look to your heart and you'll always fine the right answer."_ I spun around to see who it was but there was nothing just an empty hallway. I went back to walking and check my stuff out. One long sleeve shirt with a skull on it, one navy blue cargo shorts, one pair of red convers shoes, all the piercing and my phone. I checked my phone but of course it was dead. As I walked outside I wonder if anyone cared to pick me up if anyone was waiting for me. That's when I saw my mom.

She was a good mom no matter what I did she always came to get me or bail me out. My father gave up on me a long time ago but he still tries to help not as much as mom is. It's just my mom in her SUV she waves both arms like I wouldn't be able to see her. I laughed at her and rolled my eyes. _"What are you doing?" _I asked her still laughing

"_Making sure you know I'm here to take you home. You brother wanted to go but your father took him boy scouts." _She told me with a smile

"_Well he saw of well boy scouts worked for me."_ Still laughing I went up and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check, she returned the hug and the kiss. We got into the SUV and started home. I looked at the window as we drove off then mom asked _"So what are you planning on doing now? Have you talked to Gwen I heard some things from your brother and I don't know if there true."_

"_What things? No I haven't heard from her in two months. I don't know yet I talk to someone online and there in college thought maybe I should or at least get a job." _I told her still looking out the window.

"_That's good sweetie, I hope you go to college. Well your brother been telling me he sees Gwen at the Skate Park and mall flirting it up with some guy named Zack." _She told me sounding a little sad.

I shrugged me shoulders and said _"Her lost, the person I've been talking to online is a chick. I've really hit it off with her. I hope she texts me today so we can meet." _

"_Oh sweetie that's wonderful your father will be happy to hear your dating another college girl like Courtney. I hope she isn't as controlling, I always hated how Courtney tried to change you."_ She said with a sore face. My father did always like Courtney cause of the good head on her shoulder but my mother hated how she tried to turn me into someone I'm not. My mom liked Gwen because she took me as I am but father didn't like her cause she was a Goth loner.

"_No she is totally different. First off her name is Codie how badass is that for a girl's name! Then she a little weird she like no one I ever talked to. She like a zillion people in one, I just can't figure her and that's why I'm so fascinated with her." _I told my mom.

"_Well I hope I get to meet her she sounds like a delight." _My mom told me smiling as we pulled into the driveway of our suburban home. I looked at her and say a weird expression on her face before I could ask she got out of the SUV and shut the door. I shrugged it off and got out of the SUV and headed to my room, my brother and father were both still at his Boy Scout thing. I plugged my phone in to charge and started my shower by the time I was done my brother had come home and was excited to see me. I was about to check my phone when my brother busted down my door.

"_Duncan my bro I missed you!" _He came running up to me and hugged me tight. He was my younger brother Drew or Andrew as my father would call him. He looked up to me a lot because he knew no one messed with him cause of me.

"_Hey little bro I missed ya to." _Hugging him back

"_Oh I got horrible news. Gwen is a slut she dating the Goth Vampire Zack!" _He told me angrily.

"_That's ok as soon as she told me some Goth guy was hitting on her it was over. Some girls are just girls. I found a new chick her name is Codie. We meet online while I was in prison." _I told him smirking

"_Codie? You mean Matt and Josh sitter?"_ He asked me

"_I don't know. She is a nanny she told. How many other girls do you know name Codie?" _I asked him sarcastically

"_I guess your right not too many girls named that. Anyways she is totally cool Matt and Josh mom told our mom so she has been watching me when mom and dad work late. She is awesome at video games totally beat your score in Zombies!" _he told me laughing and punching me in the arm.

"_You're forgetting I'm the older brother and no one is allowed to play my system when I'm not home!" _I growled at him punching him back.

"_We didn't we played hers. She has all your games and some girly ones like Dance but it's totally fun cause she has awesome rave songs." _I rolled my eyes at him great my family has already meet her and likes her before I have seen her or even talk to her in person. I was happy to see my brother smiling while talking about her she must be good.

"_Ok now get out of my room I want to get ready!" _I yelled at him as I pushed him out of the door.

"_I know where she is right now!"_ he mocked me knowing I would want to know.

I glared at him and then spoke _"Ya, what ya want a cookie?" _

He laughed at me then said _"Don't play I'm tough so I don't care. You want to know where she is so you can see her or even talk to her. Beat you don't even know how hot she is!" _he left up his eyebrow just like I do. He knew he had me.

"_Fine punk what ya want!" _I growled rolling my eyes.

"_Help me convince mom to have you take me to the roller rink. That's where she is taking Matt and Josh today to hang out." _He said wide eyed. He didn't have that many friends but the twins Matt and Josh were pretty cool. Plus I could get out of the house before having to talk with father and I could finally meet Codie.

"_Wait I told mom that I was talking to this girl online name Codie and she didn't say anything! Are you lying to me?!" _I pointed my fingers at me and glared at him.

"_NO! Father didn't want us mentioning her to you cause he thought you go chasing tail cause Gwen dumped you and he said a women that nice can't be brought down by the dirt of my son." _I rolled my eyes

"_Ya that sounds like father alright." _I told him backing off. Little did he know we already meet online. I guess I will think of something to tell him when the times go until then I wanted to actually meet her face to face.

"_Ok give me 5 to get dress and I'll meet ya downstairs." _I told him finally getting him out of my room. I looked at my phone and notice I had a few text one was from Gwen shock reading _Hey! I know you got out today I need to tell ya about something. Call me when ya can. _Joy break up call another was from an unknown number saying _I know where you sleep. I've been in your room and touched your things! Lol no its just the dork online! Text me back when you get a chance Dunk. =)_ that must be Codie and the other was unknown say _Dork online again haven't heard from you online and I missed talking to ya so I thought I have a pretend conversation with your phone. Lol you know me I'm a dork. See ya when you're out. =) _Oh how fucken cute is that! 


	4. This Crazy Dork

This Crazy Dork

I had put on a black hoodie ripped up jeans and my red convers. I started downstairs where I already heard Drew try to convince mom.

"_Please mom! I just want to play arcade games with my friends!" _Drew was saying.

"_You know your Dad will get bad if Duncan see…" _Mom started to say till she heard me coming downstairs.

"_Duncan is that you sweetie? Your Father came home and wanted me to tell you he will be home late tonight so you'll have to wait till tomorrow to talk to him." _Figures my father didn't want to talk to me as much as I didn't want to talk to him one of the few things we agreed on.

"_Ya it's me and that's fine I thought about going out and see the world today anyways. You know been locked up for three month who knows what has happen." _I said sarcastically.

"_Oh where were you thinking of going?" _She said kind of nervously.

"_Well Drew said his friends were at the rink so I thought I would take him there and then go hit up Gwen see what is going on with her and then where ever the wind take me." _Ya I lied about Gwen I wasn't going to see her I know what was going on and I was in no hurry to deal with old bad news. Plus if mom thought I was just dropping him off she might be more leant for us to go.

"_Oh I see." _She glared at Drew for a sec then continued _"Well if you got to go see Gwen I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to drop him off since I got work to do. Plus it will get him off my back to go." _She said smiling.

"_Thanks Mom!" _Drew yelled! He gave her and hug then ran back upstairs to grab his change.

"_Duncan did the girl from online text you like you thought?" _Mom asked me very curiously.

"_Ya but she didn't say anything but her number. I guess she wants me to text her back." _I told her still being very secretive.

"_Are you?" _She asked me very fast with the same weird look she had in the car.

"_I don't know yet. I was going to see what Gwen had to say. Don't worry if plans change I'll let you know." _I told her with a smirk.

"_Alright. If you can't get Drew call me and I'll pick him up. Now get out of here before Drew pees his pants." _She laughed and pointed at drew acting like an excited puppy ready for his walk.

I shook my head with embarrassment and told him _"How are you related to me? Let's go nerd." _We walked out the door and as soon as we got into my Blazer Drew looked at me and said _"You're going to stay there right? You're going to meet Codie?" _

"_Ya of course I am. I got to see who has replaced me in your life. Plus wouldn't mind checking out who've I been chatting to these past 3 months." _I winked at him and took off.

We arrived at the rink and it was a bit more crowed than I ever remembered. Had to park in the dirt lot out back with all the other trucks. Drew jumped out of his seat as soon as I stopped the SUV.

"_Yesh! Late for a date or something?!" _I laughed at him as he tried to hurry.

"_You should hurry Codie playing Zompoc. Some gamer nerd was telling Josh to step down from the game. Josh told Codie, now Codie is kicking ass! This chick can beat anyone in Zompoc and I don't want to miss his humiliation." _He told me with an evil grin. I shook my head and picked up my feet to go faster. Once in we paid and say a crowd of people staring at two people playing the game Zompoc.

"_Hey! I thought you said she was playing! There two boys playing right now!"_ I yelled at Drew!

"_Ya you took to long. That's Josh and Matt playing now. They learned everything from her. There like her little bros. So be nice to them if you want to be on her good side. They probly know where she is anyways."_ Drew said walking over to them.

"_Hey guys!" _Drew yelled as we squeezed our way to the twins. _"This is my bro Duncan!" _You pointed to me and both boys put their hands out to be shaken.

"_I'm Ma_tt" the boy wearing red and black told me.

"_I'm Josh." _The boy wearing a sport jersey told me.

"_So you're the one who has been hitting on Codie in jail!" _Josh said as he crossed his arms then continued_ "Codie has not been able to stop talking about you. Even when you weren't talking to her."_

"_Ya she started to watch the Total drama serious just so she could see ya and learn about you." _Matt added while playing Zompoc then he tapped Josh and they switch. "_Codie is a different chick. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body unless you mess with someone she cares about. If you don't fall head or heels for her then just walk away!" _Matt glared at me. Like a little brat is going to scare me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_So if she is so amazing where is she? I don't see a single chick in the arcade." _I said looking around.

"_Well she is a girl. She likes to skate and dance so I bet she on the rink." _Josh told me.

"_Before you go out looking put your hood on. If Codie sees your hair she will run away because she is super shy. We didn't tell her you guys were coming so she doesn't know." _Matt added.

"_Well point her out at least so I know which one she is?" _I asked putting my hood up.

"_Nope. We want to see if you can find her. If you think she is special you'll know who she is when you see her but if you're like every other guy just out for her booty then she'll blend right in." _I open my mouth to speak but then I notice that all three of them where staring at the screen of the game. I rolled my eyes. Great now I have to find a chick I've never seen.

I started to skate around the outside of the rink looking for anything but there were just so many chicks! There were tons of chicks being load in a group, there was a chick in tight blue boy shorts buzzing around the rink, and then there were hipster chicks just cruising along with each other. Dang who knew there were so many chicks at the rink I should have came here looking a long time ago. About 10min into looking for this chick who is supposed to stand out I say one that did. She was by herself and seems to actually be enjoying herself. She skated along and was dancing to the techno song playing. The other girls would snicker as she went by but she just ignored them. She was beautiful the way she danced skated. She had mid length light brown hair that flowed with her body. She had on a short purple dress on with black legging. Her ass and tits looked awesome in that dress they weren't too big but they were big enough to grab some attention. I decided even if she wasn't Codie she was still the one who caught my eye, I started to skate on the rink and went up to her. Her eyes were closed but her face was red from skating and dancing. Since she didn't notice me I had to let her know I was there.

"_Hey! Watch were your swinging those arms!" _I said in my playful mean voice.

"_Oh shit I'm sorry! I just get caught up in the music and sometime I forget others are around. I didn't hurt you did I?" _she told me sounding very sorry. She looked at me and I say her most beautiful eyes. They were emerald green and in them I say my reflection so she must me staring at me not any of my piercing or Mohawk like Courtney would. We started at each other for a while till my little brat brother came by and grabbed my hood and pulled it off my head. That's when he eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"_You're… Duncan!" _she said sounding very shocked she started to roll back and forth and talked to herself. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I say he mouth moving and her hands gesturing.

"_Ya I am. With your reaction you must be Codie! I have to say I am very happy to finally meet you. You are something special, that's for dame sure." _ I told her smiling. She was about to say something when one of the load click chicks saw me.

"_OMG its Duncan from Total Drama! You're like my favorite!" _she came skating up to me with her group of chicks. They pushed Codie out of the way. I say them each give her a dirty look. She looked hurt and started to skate away.

"_Excuse me but I was talking to my friend!"_ I told them rudely and pushed them out of the way.

"_Why would you talk to that freak?! Your famous you can talk to hot chicks like us!" _she said pushing out her chest which in my option had nothing on Codies.

"_Famous or not I would never ever talk to such bitches as your selves!"_ I gave them my smirk and skated off. I lost track of Codie and went up to the twins to see if they knew.

"_I think I found her but then some bitches came up and separated us. Where did she go?" _I asked them looking around to see if she was by them.

"_She probly went to her Truck to pet Zero." _Matt said playing the game now

_Zero is her dog if you didn't know. Go out the back doors there and look for a white Chevy Avalanche." _Josh addedpointing at the door in the back.

"_Thanks twins!" _I told them taking my skates off and head to the door. I could hear the girls calling me but I ignored them.

Outside I say the Avalanche in the very back. I walked over to it and as I did I heard her dog bark. It was a huge bark from a huge dog. It was a massive fluff golden color dog in the back of the truck. As I walked up to the truck the dog stopped barking and started sniffing me. Then he went into the truck from the back opening. I knocked on the door and she rolled down the window.

"_Can I help you? I don't want to keep you from your fans." _She sounded kind of sad.

"_Ya that's all they are. Some bitches trying to get some lime light which is completely overrated." _I smirked at her and raised my left eyebrow. She smiled alittle then turns her head to me and said

"_I'm surprise Zero didn't tear off your face he has a hard time with strangers especially if there guys." _I looked over to see Zero sticking his head in between the seat and the door I reached out and petted him.

"_Huh dogs just like me." _I continued rubbing his ears when I heard her giggle and say.

"_You know what that means. You're a nice guy on the inside and Zero knows it. So drop the I'm too cool to be good act cause I know it now too." _

"_Oh you did not just call me nice guy! I am the toughest motherfucker you have ever meant!" _I glared at her but couldn't hold it with her small little giggles she kept making.

"_Shut up nice guy you don't scare me. Now get your ass in the passenger seat I got a bowl for two." _I shrugged my shoulders and got in on the other side.

"_Your luck! I was about to rearrange your face till you said you had weed."_ All she did was giggle and handed me a pipe with Jack Skellingtons face on it.

"_Cool pipe."_

"_Thanks he is one of my favs. You break him and your dead!" _she told me forming a fist with her right hand. I knew this chick was cool.


	5. The Most Interesting Chick in the World

**The Most Interesting Chick in the World**

We were smoking in her truck and after giving me a hard time about me being a nice guy I asked her. _"So how did you meet Zero here?"_ She looked at Zero rubbing his checks to make a squishy face then smiled and looked at me.

"_He was a gift from my dad."_ She said looking alittle sad. Zero licked her check and she smiled. She hit the pipe one more time and looked at me.

"_Ready to meet your fans again? I have a feeling the twins are getting into another fight with a nerd. Some nerds just have issues when they tell them I'm better."_ She laughed alittle and open her truck door. I stepped out and followed her to the door.

"_You know I have a hard time believing it. My bro doesn't lie to me and he said you beat my score on Zombies. I have to see you in action so my fans will just have to wait." _I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She walked in the door and sure as shit she was right. Some big fat ugly dude was pushing the twins and my bro away from the arcade games.

"_Hey!" _I yelled. No one push my brother but me. Codie looked just as pissed see the twins getting pushed around.

"_What the hell is going on here?!" _She came right up to the fat guy shouting.

"_No one under 15 can play these games when I'm around! There just an embarrassment to the nerd world. Take them back home where they can play there stupide children games!" _He told her giving her alittle push as well then added _"go along girl. We all know you don't belong her either!" _Before I could defend her she went on the attack.

"_What the fuck does that mean! I will have you know my name is on the high score list of the majority of those games! Just cause I'm a chick that actually looks hot you don't think I can game! I can do circles around your enormous belly!" _she poked at his belly and posed that girl hip out crossed arm thing. He laughed which made her more upset. She glared at him and said _"Josh grab my purse! Matt and Drew you guys know what coming next." _

Soon all the boys took off. Josh came back with her purse. Drew and Matt came back and told her _"he's ready for the word" _Codie put a thumbs up and looked at the DJ at the rink. Then she cracked her knuckles and started to walk to the arcade. The fat guy got in her way and wouldn't let her pass.

"_Oh are you scared fat boy! Well too bad I'm kicking your ass in Zompoc show you how a real nerd does it! Duncan help me out!" _she looked at me with a smile and I did as she said. I went up to the guy punched my open pump and yelled at him

"_Let the girl through. Or we going to have a problem." _He moved for me and I swung my arm out like I was holding a door for her to pass.

"_Thanks Dunk!"_ she said with a smile as she made her way to the game. When she reach the game she took out a single quarter from her purse and yelled at the top of her lungs _"Now Kyle!" _Soon a techno version of the Lost Forest from Zelda started playing. I was so confused but as soon as the song started she went into a different word. She looked totally different. She had her tongue out and was mumbling very quietly as she shoot every zombie on the screen in the head.

"_Shit she is good." _I whispered in hope of no one hearing but my brother did.

"_Told ya she was amazing! This song is her gaming song. Me and Matt got to tell the DJ she was going to rape someone in Zompoc so he knew to turn it on when she was ready." _Drew whispered to me while still watching her. She was truly amazing to watch after ever giant wave of zombies she would yell ya bitches or you can't stop this assholes. Finally she was done with a new high score on the board. She enter her name Codie and turned around to the fat guy arms crossed hip out and said

"_Beat that fat ass!" _She pointed at the score and his jaw dropped.

"_You're Codie! I am so sorry. I didn't know Codie was a girl please teach me!" _the nerd begged.

She laughed _"I don't teach dicks. Now let my boys play or I'll have this guy in the Mohawk actually kick your fat ass!" _That made me smile and I grinned at him with my fist in my other hand. I walked away and the boys went back to playing until Codie said _"You guys got 30 more mins then we got to go back home." _They groaned and whined but didn't argue. She locked eyes with me and blushed alittle _"Thanks for the help. I guess I'll keep your nice guy secret so you can act tough with other assholes." _

"_What make you think I'll help ya again. I was only protecting my brother! No one push my bro!" _I told her.

"_Oh Dunk. Just like I know your sweet I know when you're lying." _She laughed and broke away from my eyes looking at her feet and walked away. I got stuck looking at her hips and ass walking away when someone punch my arm. I turned to see Gwen!

"_Oh shit Gwen what are you doing here!" _I said surprised

"_What are you doing here? Tough guys like you don't usually come around here. The people I hang with had to pick some fat nerd cause he embarrassed himself. I missed you and we need to talk." _

"_Oh my God Gwen!"_ Codie said as she started to walk back. What the hell is going on here! I was so uncomfortable being in the middle seeing these two girls greet each other with a hug and then look at me. I was sweating like no other and didn't know what to do so I just walked away. As soon as my back was to them I heard Codie shot "_Hey where the fuck do you think you're going?"_

"_Umm… Well I thought I heard Drew say he was ready to go and…" _I started to trail off when Codie just laughed

"_Umm Drew won't want to leave till we have to go which is real close so get over hear so we can hang later today." _She said with a smirk smile and drilled her beautiful green eyes into mine. I wanted to hang with her later but at the same time I didn't want to be around Gwen since we are kind of breaking up and I didn't want her to tell Courtney about Codie.

"_Hey tough guy I'm talking to you! Come over here got a secret for you." _She kept trying to get me over but I just couldn't move.

"_Fine well come to you." _

"_STOP! Maybe I don't want to see you later! Maybe I don't want to talk. Now I got to find Drew to get the hell out of this shit hole rink!" _I said under pressure not really meaning it just didn't want Gwen to think I had a thing for Codie. Then Courtney would bitch and Chris would show up. Codie be so upset she leave. I looked at them and Codie stood there her green eyes closed and shine gone. Fuck I just do.

"_Codie that's not what I meant I'm just so lost how you and Gwen know each other! I mean Gwen was my Girlfriend till jail and then in there we broke up and that's why I started to talk to you cause she wasn't talking to me. Fuck I'm sorry." _I started to walk to her to comfort her and re tell her it was all a lie but she went off into the arcade.

"_You are some sort of Dick! You know that. I meet Codie right after the show. She is suck a cool chick that's when I thought you and her would be great plus her friend Jon was kind of hitting on me a lot. I told Codie to look you up on the chat." _Gwen scolded at me. Yesh now I feel like a jerk. I moved into the arcade hoping to find her but sadly Drew was by himself so chances are she left to take the twins back home.

"_Fuck she gone!" _I yelled Gwen giving me a dirty look and then Drew made it worse.

"_What the hell did you say to her? She was really upset crushed almost and… Gwen did you hurt Codie! You slut I say you making on some other goth guy let my brother find someone else like you did bitch!" _He started to say ready to punch her when I stopped him.

"_No I fucked up. Gwen and Codie know each other. Gwen told her my chat name so she could hit me up. I didn't know and I got scared so I said some stuff I didn't mean and here we are." _I told him placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked upset at me but understood

"_Bro you have to control your mouth!" _is all he told me. I reached for my phone and text her saying _I am truly sorry I do want to hang out just didn't understand why you knew Gwen and since we never officially broke up I didn't want to ruin anything. Gwen explain everything to me and I feel like an asshole please tell me where we can meet. _I sent it and looked at Gwen _"Do you know where she lives or where she will be?"_

She laughed and answered _"I sure do. She has like the coolest apartment we all love to hang there." _I felt alittle relieved at least Gwen could take me to where she lives. That's when my phone buzzed it was a text from Codie. _Prove it! If you're sorry and want another shot then you'll do something you would never be caught dead doing. Come to my house which I'm sure Gwen has told ya and we will continue this conversation there. PS don't come till like 8 cause I have to clean up and stuff. _Sweet I wasn't out of the game yet except what did she want me to do. I told Gwen about what she said and she laughed.

"_Oh my god I know what she is going to make you do she makes all of us do it before really hanging out. Well let's get going." _I poked Drew and we headed out back to the Blazer to get going. While walking out there I saw the Avalanche still parked. I throw Gwen the keys so they could get in and ran over to the truck when Matt yelled out

"_Oh thank god Duncan! Codie needs your help her ex just showed up and he has alittle problem with letting go!"_ I stared looking around when I heard a female yell it was coming from behind a semi-trucks trailer.

"_Liam leave me the fuck alone! We broke up 3 years ago and you're still doing this. Please just leave me the fuck alone." _I heard Codie say calmly as I turned the corner I saw Codie who was holding back Zero and a large redhead hillbilly.

"_You didn't break up with me you told me you were getting rid of the mutt so we can be together. Its cause of him you don't love me! You'll see once he is gone we will be happy again." _The redhead said and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Zero. I started to run toward him when I notice Codie covering Zero. She would take a bullet for her dog? This chick is strange but she is in danger and I'm not going to let a defenseless chick get hurt.

"_Codie are you ok!?" _I yelled running toward her.

"_Duncan take Zero get him out of here!"_ She shouted at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to do there was a guy with a gun pointing it at her and she wanted me to take the dog. Fuck that I'm going to take the guy with the gun.

"_Who the fuck are you! Get out of here me and my girl are having words!" _the redhead told me.

"_I don't fucking think so not with that gun in your hands! You fire that and your dead hillbilly!" _I yelled at him ready to tackle. Before I could Zero pounced on me and Codie was about to tackle him. She head butted his stomach, then stomped on his foot, hit his nose upwards with her palm, kneed him in the balls and as he was falling she grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head. My mouth was wide open how in the fuck did she do all that so smoothly without missing a beat. It was rather hot and I had a boner from it. She took a deep breath and pushed the gun onto his head.

"_Liam, I am breaking up with you because you are an abusive jerk, who cheats, does a million drugs and takes advantage of me. We are never getting back together and if you point a gun to my baby one more time I am going to shoot you." _She said very calmly again still shoving the gun to his head.

"_Oh princess you wouldn't kill me. You don't have the guts for it and I know that. So that threat means nothing to me."_ Liam said with a smile. I was about to add that I have the guts but then Codie took the butt of the gun and slammed it on top of his head.

"_DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" _She screamed at him as he was rolling on the floor rubbing the top of his head.

"_You made me bleed you bitch!"_ He yelled at her about to get up when she replaced the gun to his head.

"_Now I didn't say kill you I said shoot you. I will shoot you in your dame fucking knee caps so you can never walking again." _She said calmly again before hitting the back of his neck with the butt of the gun. He slammed the floor hard face first. She knocked him out! I can't believe what I just saw. I looked at her she was gripping the gun pretty hard looking down at him no emotion on her face she didn't even say anything to me. She walked away from him and called Zero and just walked away not saying anything. I got up and followed her back to the parking lot. I say Gwen running and sliding in the dirt to see if we were ok with all the yelling then she say the redhead in the dirt. She looked at Codie but she didn't say anything to Gwen either just kept walking to her truck. Gwen looked at me and mouthed what happen but I was too worried about Codie.

Codie left in her truck without saying a word to us and when she was gone Gwen flipped!

"_Oh my god what happen! Did Liam hurt her again? That bastard torments the fuck out of her. He always manages to find her. She has moved 3 times cause of that fucker! Plus he wants to kill Zero cause he bite him back when they were dating. We have to get going we need to meet her at her house." _Gwen told me storming off to my blazer. I followed her and we left. 


End file.
